The Witch Child
by Sekainao
Summary: A child born by Satan is decaying the Kingdoms, one brave soldier of the Seventh Kingdom, Xiang, must kill her before she reeks destruction. Will Mei be imprisoned for her sins? Or will her sins be cast to the one she is near?
1. Chapter 1

Without a Soul

Prologue Chapter

_There's a legend in the East about a female child who was born on the Eclipse of the Cursed Year, with no father and only a pregnant witch mother. That child was known as the daughter of Satan. The powers from the devil had been passed to her and extraordinary evil was going to be unleashed if she was not careful with her powers. Her name is Mei and she has not been found for 14 years, she lives in hiding._

_Some say she lives in the forests, underground where nobody can find her, or high up in the mountains shrowded by snow._

_Such evil could not be contained by Hell itself, nor the Devil. So she lives by herself, the only one of her kind, rejected. Her mother died when the satanic child was born, pale and blood coming from her eyes, as if possessed. Her body turned to ashes when the child was finally born and cleansed. _

_Many kingdoms want to find this witch and burn her so that the kingdom may rule over, but none have ever succeeded. Mountain folk have claimed to see a flaming child covered in blood, but they were never believed._

_The child is now 18 and she would have mastered her powers and destroy all those who get in her way, branding them to hell to do her father's work in the world, against god._

_One atheist kingdom, decided not to get fazed and set on a mission to kill this witch and rid all the impurities she had caused in the world. Two kingdoms alone were wiped out by bloodied rivers and massacres and she walks the town squares not caring who may see her, for the villagers are already dead._

_The Seventh Kingdom's Knight, Xiang, was set on this mission to kill her._

_But it seems, the Devil child, has mastered the arts of the sword too…_

"Haha, Adolebitque innocentia saeculi. Amor non sit. Solum Odite!"

…

**Translation:**

The innocence of this world shall burn. Love doesn't exist. Only Hate.


	2. Chapter 2

The Witch Child – Chapter One

It was cold, foggy and dark outside, probably very late at night or too early in the morning. But that's not what she was concerned about, what did concern the woman limping in the rain however was that she was about to give birth and yet she had never had sex before or engaged in that sort of thing. She was from the 3rd Kingdom, Kingdom Vengeance which was a very strongly cultured Kingdom in the field of Religion. All residents believed in one God that ruled over everything. But other Kingdoms were different, one of them was even Atheist, but it was mostly made up of Warrior's families and warriors themselves that went to war to protect the other Kingdoms.

The woman limping in the rain clutching her stomach in pain was called Yang Mei. Her family perished not too long before she got pregnant and she had been living off the soup served by her dear friend who worked for the kitchens. Nobody wanted the responsibility of taking in a pregnant woman with a reputation of being cursed from a young age. Mei's twin Mai died when she was 4, most villagers believed that Mei killed her because she was jealous. Mei didn't remember, but she did indeed murder her own twin sister.

Mei looked up and groaned in pain again, the wave of contractions becoming too much. She looked ahead and saw the church and the lights that were still on signifying somebody was still awake. Mei ran to the door as fast as she could and with all her strength banged on the double doors leading in to the church,

"Please! Open the door!...My-" she was cut off by another contraction that sent her body to her knees, for days she had been feeling this pain. With the strength that was left she banged one more time before it finally opened, the churchman looked at the pale woman and took sympathy. He invited the young woman into the church and laid her down on a bed in one of the rooms. He checked how she was and asked her name,

"Yang…Mei…" she replied as another contraction shook her whole body, she groaned again,

"Do you know the father of this child?" he asked, Mei looked at him expecting disapproval,

"I'm...a virgin…I don't know how it happened, father" she cried, she suddenly let out a loud scream and the churchman looked and saw that she was more than fully dilated. The churchman got a thick robe and put it underneath the woman so the child would be wrapped when birthed, he looked back at Mei and told her his instructions.

After minutes of pushing the churchman exclaimed, "The head! I see it!"

"Just get this thing out of m-" she paused to scream again as red tears ran down her cheeks until they were bloody. Was she crying **blood? **She also became paler and paler as the birthing went on as if she was about to die, that was until the baby was born. The indescribably pain slightly subsided and Mei's body became limp and she was breathless.

The churchman wrapped up the child in the white cloth; he smiled at the new-born as she slightly opened her eyes. As the baby did, the churchman saw the most vibrant shade of green he had ever seen. He tickled the child which emitted a small chuckle from the baby, he cradled her in his arms and went to Mei, who was sat up and resting.

"Miss Wang…this is your daughter" the churchman said, Mei opened her eyes and saw the child. For a moment she stared at the child, not attempting to take her. She looked exactly like her, but with the exception of brown eyes. Mei suddenly screamed and jerked backwards, as far from the child as she could have been. She pointed a shaky finger at her new born daughter and exclaimed,

"God, kill this child! This hellish child that was born by the Devil…send her back to Hell!" Mei shouted, the churchman stepped back as Mei still screamed, but within seconds her body began to disintegrate into ashes until the screaming stopped and there was merely a pile of black dust where Mei once was.

The churchman stood awestruck and looked back at the child who was playing with his finger, entranced by it. He saw innocence in the new child and jumped to the conclusion that the mother was simply driven mad, but he could not explain the disintegration into ashes. He smiled at the little girl and she looked up at him smiling,

"I'm sorry, child. Your mother may be dead, but you'll carry on her name. Mei…Wang, was it? But you can only stay living in this church for 3 years…then you'll have to go off by yourself. Children are forbidden here. I'll be your guidance"

The child smiled and laughed, not understanding of the words that he had said. The churchman walked away with the bundle in his arms, his adopted daughter for the next 3 years.

END


	3. Chapter 3

4 years later...

A man sits at his desk, a quill in his hands and his hands were shaking as if he was about to write something terrible. His quill touched the paper and he began to write,

"What have I done...? Why have I only just noticed this...? This child, born on the cursed sixth year on the sixth day on the sixth month. Why didn't I see it before, the child had no father and her mother died from the possession of the devil. She is satan's child, I need to get her out of this place, out of the church. She's four...she can take care of herself!...I can't take it anymore...that doll I made of her. That was it..."

(6 months ago)

"Mei, look" the churchman said. The girl in the black dress turned to her 'father' and wondered what he was holding behind his back. The churchman showed Mei what he had made and she saw a doll in his hands, a doll that looked scarily like her. Mei took the doll and stroked its long hair that was to the waist like hers.

"Friend." She said to the doll, she looked up at her father and bowed in thankfulness. When Mei walked away the churchman smiled, at least she was talking.

Mei got attached to the doll, to the point where the doll was part of her. The churchman began to grow worried when Mei began muttering thing to the doll, one day when Mei was in the fields with the nanny the churchman took her doll and tried to break it.

Since then, Mei has not been herself. Due to the doll being broken, part of Mei was broken too so the powers that were dormant before we're now unleashed and Mei had been hurting people, including her father.

He had to get rid of Mei before she kills anybody.

...

The churchman finished the entry and laid back in his chair, he looked over at the doll and saw its cracked porcelain head. He sighed, even though she wasn't his daughter he'd feel guilty about leaving her behind. He had convinced the king to let her stay one more year so he was accustomed to her.

"I knew you would abandon me." A familiar young voice said, the man turned to see the small 4 year old in the doorway looking blank with those...eyes...

"Mei!" He exclaimed, the girl walked up to her father who was sat in the chair and looked up to him. She reached up to his forehead and felt it,

"You're hot." She said, the churchman sat confused, "It means you've done something bad"

Before the man could utter a word, Mei clasped her hands around his neck and squeezed. She stepped back her hands still on his throat, dragging him across the room.

Swiftly, Mei grabbed the knife from the kitchen and stabbed him through his throat and pulling out again. Mei saw him fall to the floor, scratching at his throat which was bleeding. He looked up at Mei whose dress was covered with blood and those green eyes still staring through his dying soul.

"M-Mei..." He said before drawing his last breath, Mei smiled as his body lay limp on the ground still pumping out crimson liquid.

She turned around and locked the door behind her, it didn't matter though. Everyone in the church died silently anyway.

Hi guys! New chapter! I want to get this done before I continue with Asylum, cos asylum is really hard to do and I've had this idea for a while.

Thanks for all the reviews and keep em comin'!

Byee~ a few time skips will take place next 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, glad to see you're still reading. This chapter is kinda short and sad it's in the first person of Mei so it's her POV. I would recommend reading this and listening to this song at the same time,

'Anamnesis by Annabel'

It's a really beautiful song.

...

The church began to burn, that spark that was created by the match ran from the carpet all the way through the top floor and set the wood on fire. It progressed to the first floor, the chapel, the place where religion rested.

'Fire...I've never seen fire before but I fear I have a recollection of it...it's not like I asked to be Satan's child...it's not like I wanted to be shut away in the resting place of my enemy for years...I didn't want to kill him, but father told me to. Father says that fire is where I was created.

Father...can I really call him father? He is nothing to me anymore, the one who made me...hurt me...killing me on the inside.

"Just as the colors fade from the old film"

The colours were fading from my vision as I stepped out into the night, into the rain. Trying to forget, forgetting the blood on my hands.

My old life...

'The things I feel from the present fade from memory, sooner or later'

Where was I going to go? To the mountains? I was dangerous and I knew it...I needed to be kept away from people. I looked down and picked up a small body in a red dress, my doll? It's broken...like me.

"As well the short-lived times of happiness and innocence we enjoyed"

I wish somebody would understand me...I wish I could be a normal child...who plays...who smiled...who didn't kill...

"I believe the memories we have in common"

I saw some people looking at me as if I had done something, which I obviously did. They chased me with sharps things until I was far away..

"Harbor the potential for finding love again deep within"

I rested in the mountains, made a shelter with blood all over me...

"Even now I believe that..."

The mountains began speaking to me, almost as of muttering a lullaby or a curse...

"Everything I lost that night is in a place that just the two of us..."

So this is the place that I...

"Can always return to"

'Can always return to?'

If I am to be banished from that town forever...

...so be it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and welcome to a new chapter of the witch child, I promise to update asylum over xmas holidays but I love this plot so much. I would also like to point out that Mei is indeed evil but it's not entirely her fault.

…

2 years later

…

The land was a dark colour, almost a barren, black landscape. A girl, lying near a lake, stares out into the water watching as the dark raindrops patter upon the surface of the clear liquid. She is six years old, with now red eyes indicating hunger and murder. She looks over to the mountains to see the Sixth Kingdom in her sights, the only Atheist Kingdom there is. She stands up in her black dress that she took from one kingdom, looks up to the sky and mutters a curse,

"Pluvia. Pluat super me. Ad sextum regni feror. Affer mihi cadavera. Affer mihi in salútem!" she mutters, the skies suddenly burst into a roar of thunder and shrowd the little girl in darkness. The rain quickly turns into a flood headed directly for the Sixth Kingdom town, carrying the girl in it's element so that she can hunt for humans.

…

It was, as you would expect, a quiet town in which a small 8 year old boy lived. He was sat on the front step of his home waiting for his father and his older brother to arrive back from war, the little boy wanted his father to teach him how to be a warrior. After all, he did promise.

This little boy was named, Xiang Gang, his family had moved here a long time ago to rest and farm, have many kids and prosper. Little Xiang was from the 6th Kingdom which was specifically an atheist Kingdom, many other kingdoms had some sort of custom, but in this one, you could do what you wish. Xiang was living with his mother, Ling, until his father returned, which Xiang was very excited about. The war was harsh this year, so Xiang was so happy that they would both come back safe.

He waited outside until it got slightly dark, he could hear distant sounds of rumbling of thunder far, far away, but wasn't fazed. He would wait. Xiang rubbed his arms, the brown, choppy haired boy looked at the path in the mountains, waiting for the sound of a horse trotting. After a long time and it was definitely dark, Xiang popped his head up to hear around a hundred trotting horses coming around the corner of the mountain with warriors on the horses shouting in victory to be returning to their family. Xiang stood up smiling as the horses got progressively nearer to the town, the women were coming out the houses to greet their husbands and sons and just as Xiang was about to run towards them everything went slow motion…

…as he looked over he saw a huge tidal wave block out the sun and shroud the small village in darkness. He could faintly hear the sound of terrified soldiers and horses near the mountains. Half of the soldiers immediately fell down the mountain cliff but others ran to their families, but because the water tidal wave blocked out the sun it became dark, as if nightime, pitch black night.

Xiang just watched as the soldiers ran terrified to the village but halfway there a black, sleek figure winded themselves in between the men and began tearing their limbs from their torsos. The figure terrified the men but the vilagers could not see who it was, but Xiang saw it, his father and brother were still running.

His brother turned and screamed at the figure as his throat was slit and his blood spread across the floor, his father attempted to stab the being but his arm was torn off and he screamed and fell to the floor. His father cursed at the figure before his head was torn off by nothing, no arm or being ripping it off, just clean off.

The wave subsided and some light began to return, only to find the land covered in blood. Xiang stared at the corpses for a moment and then his eyes wandered up to see a girl no older than 6 staring down at the bodies she had just killed with red, piercing eyes as if possessed. No matter how much Xiang wanted to, he didn't move and still just looked at her when nobody else could see her at the time.

The girl blinked and her eyes reverted to their natural green colour, she looked up and saw Xiang staring at her. She raised her hand and attempted to wipe some blood off her cheek but from all the killing it only applied more, she looked horrified at the blood on her hand and looked back at Xiang, a single tear down her cheek. He wasn't sure if he heard her, but he interpreted the words out of her mouth,

"It was father…it was father…"

…

**Quite a bloody chapter but AH well ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

12 years later

...

The adolescent male pushed one side of the cloth away to exit his tent, he was a muscular 20 year old in the Sixth Kingdom's army. Since his father and brother were killed he had been training since he was a teenager, muscling up to be as good as his dead relatives were. According to his general, he was the best of the best. He was more of an assassin than a soldier really, but when he wasn't secretly killing enemies he fought alongside his brother soldiers to help their Kingdom win.

As he exited his tent, the male known as Xiang Gang, was dressed in his armour, the General had ordered to speak to him at the dead of night presumably for an assassination mission. All the other soldiers were asleep in the warmth of their beds, but before Xiang got to the General's tent he saw a friend of his' tent with two silhouettes doing the horizontal tango. His friend was a womaniser, he just loved women, if he could he'd do it until he died, humping even in his grave.

Xiang rolled his eyes and arrived at the General's tent, ruffling his choppy brown hair as he got inside. He was greeted by only the General which was strange,

"You wanted to see me?" Xiang questioned in a low, velvet voice,

"Ah, Xiang...I have a very important mission for you. But this one you cannot take lightly, it's not really a person as such"

Xiang was taken back by the fact that his target wasn't 'exactly' human,

"Pardon? Not human?" Xiang asked,

"I think I may have to explain this one" the General said, Xiang furrowed his brows and took a seat, drinking some pure water out of one of the cups.

"This is going to be a long story. It started 18 years ago at the Third Kingdom, a devil child was born. She was raised at their church for 3 years until she burned the chapel down along with killing all the inhabitants including the person who claimed to be her father. It's common news in that town now but try not to spread it around. She is obviously all grown up now but I need you to track her down and kill her on the spot. Don't hesitate, through the head or else she will kill you" he stated, Xiang gulped. Satan's child? Surely there'd be more to it than just a shot through the head. But he couldn't say anything back, he was the best assassin, he could handle this.

"What's her location? He asked, placing his arrow and sword at his side.

"In the Sixth Kingdom's Mountains, must be careful, that place can be really run down at dark. You'll be more than a week so take a pack-away tent and hunt for food"

"Yes, General. I'll be back in 2 months at the latest"

"Perfect, good luck soldier"

...

Xiang went back to his tent to pack a hunting spear and a pack-away tent so he could at least sleep somewhere. He felt like somebody was watching him so he swiftly turned around and swept the tent curtain away with terrific speed, his watcher could hardly comprehend it. It was his sex crazed friend about to intrude.

"What's up, Jang. Come inside" Xiang said, the man chuckled and went inside. The only reason Xiang invited him in was because the absolute twat wasn't wearing a shirt and it was freezing outside.

"Where're you headin'?" Jang asked, rubbing his neck, it was sore after all that...exercise.

"On a mission to the mountains, need to do an assassination" Xiang turned to Jang and saw him rubbing his shoulder, "sore?" Xiang smirked, Jang widened his eyes at the fact that he noticed but then just laughed.

"Uh...yeah...I was exercising..."

Xiang looked over with one eyebrow up and Jang added, "...with a girl...a soldier actually!"

"Yeah...a soldier. You know females aren't allowed right? She could be killed"

Jang laughed, "You've never met her, she's tough! She says she'll fight for her father because he had no sons"

"And why, if she has so much pride, is she sleeping with you?"

"Well...I love her...I've had so many girls...but she feels different, ya know?"

Xiang rolled his eyes, in a week it'll be another female soldier. "We'll good luck with that, I need to get going"

Xiang pushed past Jang and the other male shouted after him, "Dude!? Where's my hug!?" Jang smiled, Xiang turned around waved the male away.

He set off on his journey, wanting to get it over with.

...

The girl squeezed the dampness out of her hair, the remains fell back into the warm pond where she had taken her bath. She was sat, naked on the edge, living her life. She didn't need to bathe or eat or..anything. It just made her feel more human. She whipped her hair to her front as it dried to cover her nudity, her old dress was too small so she had to think up another. If she thought of something, it would surely appear.

She imagined a black dress, it was alway black she didn't know why, with 3/4 flowing sleeves and a lace skirt that reached the floor. The neck cut was a v neck which was dangerously and seductively low, if any male saw her he would be mesmerised by her figure.

She was well known as a seductress, but the girl named Mei had never been involved in the sexual acts that men had wanted her to do, especially when she turned teenager. Men would climb the mountains in search of the legendary myths and would completely mesmerised by her.

Mei wondered what it was about her that men loved so much, but she didn't dote on it too much and continues on with her sad, lonely life.

Mei's 'father' would speak to her often, but only inside her head. He sometimes controlled her actions without her remembering or knowing. Her eyes would turn red as if possessed when he did, but they've become less frequent. Her natural green eyes were blinding, most would find them beautiful, but because she was so terrifying nobody really took time to notice her wonderful eye colour.

"I wish father would leave me alone sometimes. No wonder I'm banished. I inherit his taste for blood, but I want love..."

...

I hope you like this chapter, merry Christmas by the way :3

I wrote this on my new iPad mini so I can write on this, it's so awesome. :D

MERII KURISUMASU!


	7. Chapter 7

3 days later

...

Xiang was exhausted, tired, hungry. He had been able to find no food and his tent had broken so he had been sleeping rough, he thought he could survive this but he was so hungry and he was almost at the peak and it was windy. His feet couldn't walk much more and he could easily collapse but he carried on, there was a small cliff about the height of him that was left to climb so he climbed it, slowly but surely.

He landed flat on the surface above and looked up. A pond? Water! He ran to the pond and drank as much as he could, the pure water filling his senses, he ran it through his hair as he dipped his head in. The water was so warm and clean. He sighed in relief and looked up to stre across the pond and his eyes were locked. There was a girl...no a young woman.

She arrived at the pond with a white cloth for drying, she looked around to see if anyone was watching as Xiang hid in the bushes to avoid being seen. He just couldn't look away, her facial features were flawless, pure green eyes and smooth porcelain skin with no blemishes. Once the woman was convinced nobody was here, she unclipped the skirt of the dress and it fell to the ground, Xiang's eyes widened as he saw the girl in her lower underwear.

The woman pushed the lower garment to the side and took off her underwear to which Xiang tried to look away but he just couldn't. His breath was hitching, he had to quiet down. The woman then proceeded to removed her upper clothes and the bandages that the used for support, once she had dropped them to the side, Xiang felt like he was hypnotised. The last thing he watched was the woman dip into the water and begin to wash her hair, he could see the contours of her back which were sleek and sexy.

He shook his head and stood up, walking towards her clothing to where she was closest in the water. He stood there and stared at her until she looked over, which she did and he saw her piercing eyes again,

"Can I help you?" She asked still washing her hair, her voice was even softer than he imagined.

"You looked lonely, so...I thought I'd join you" Xiang lied,

She raised an eyebrow, "If you like, but don't try anything funny" she said, Xiang sat on the ledge just watching her, she turned around and saw him watching,

"You're very beautiful you know" he said, the woman smiled and turned away,

"Thank you"

"What's your name?"

"Mei. What's yours?"

Xiang paused before answering the 'devil child'. He knew she was her, "I'm Xiang"

Mei swam to the ledge, placing her hands on his knees. She smiled at him, "You're...different"

"Different?"

"Yes. Usually all men want is to keep me as a sex slave but you're different"

"A sex slave?"

"Yes, I'm not a succubus"

"We'll, I think you are very beautiful" he commented. For the first time in a long time, Mei smiled genuinely.

"So what do you do up here?"

"Well, I'm banished from most kingdoms. I...uh..."

Xiang looked sympathetic, "You don't have to tell me"

"Well, don't be afraid of me..."

"Should I be?"

"Well, I'm the child of satan"

Xiang was silent for a moment, this confirmed it. But she looked like she was about to cry,

"What's happening to me? I can't cry in front of a human" the girl turned her back on him and began crying. Xiang looked at her sympathetically, even though he had only just met her. He glided into the water and embraced her from behind,

"You don't like being this way?"

...

Mei widened her eyes as they suddenly turned red in her father's rage, she turned around and flung out of his grasp. Xiang saw the eyes and remembered the flashback 12 years ago, was...was she...? Mei raised her head as her face was unveiled from her black hair, her face was pale and her eyes were red. Xiang felt like this wasn't her and listened to her deep, man's voice,

"You dare touch my daughter in a loving way...you'll die like I made her kill your family. I know who you are, Xiang..." The man's voice out of her made Xiang back away, it wasn't her who had killed his family. The 'man' began to laugh manically until it faded to Mei screaming out of her possession. She looked up at Xiang with green eyes and was about to say something until she collapsed into the water, she was exhausted after her father had used up all her energy.

"Mei!" He shouted, he dived into the water, his shirt becoming undone as he did so. He swam to the bottom of the pond because there was a small dip and saw her body, he scooped her up and swam to the surface. He took a big breath and stared down at the girl, so SHE was the girl who supposedly killed his family, but it wasn't her, he remembered a little girl's face, horrified...saying..

'It was father...it was father...'

...if that means she was possessed when she killed his family, it want her who massacred that town. Breaking his thoughts, Mei coughed up some water and looked up, surprised.

"You're still here?...I'm sorry you had to see my father..."

"It's fine, that was your father?" He asked,

She climbed out of his arms and stood in front of him, placing her hands on his chest. She looked up at him and saw the reluctance in his eyes,

"You know what I am, don't you? The child of satan..." She said, "...don't fall in love with me, I'm dangerous"

Mei was about to turn away when Xiang kept his hold on her, "Who says I have to do what you say?...if I happen to fall in love with you, I don't care if it kills me..."

Mei tried to push him away but was powerless against the strength of a warrior, "Xi-Xiang..."

He looked into her eyes and saw uncertainty in them, "Don't you think anybody can love you?"

"Ever since I was born, I have believed that"

There was silence as they stared at each other,

"You may sleep in my shelter if you want. I know you have nowhere to go"

...

Ooooh, Mei's warming uuuuuup~ and I have to ask that you don't guess the storylines because it ruins the plot. Thaaaaanks xx


	8. Chapter 8

They didn't speak much when Mei was leading him to her shelter, her home that she had built. She lived in a forest In the mountains in a house that she had built when she was a child, although there was some structure from an old tree that was easy to built into. It was more like a hollow tree than a house, but it was warm and it housed her, had an open fire where she could cook even though she didn't have to. All she needed was animal blood.

Xiang was surprised about how strong the woman was, she was carrying all of his stuff which was difficult for him to carry. But she had offered to carry it for him to allow him as her guest. Xiang looked up at the house which had a vine leading up to the highest branch, he presumed it was used for watching the view.

"This is your home?" He asked, Mei didn't look back.

"Yes, I built it when I became a teenager" she answered, she approached the door of the tree which were vines untwined within one another. With her mind Mei moved the vines which otherwise could not be moved. She allowed Xiang to step through and the vines positioned themselves back to their original state, 'locked'.

"This is a nice place" Xiang commented, Mei looked at him and merely replied,

"It's a home, not really a comfy place. But it's a roof over my head" she said,

"What's the vine for?" He asked, Mei sat down and began brewing a bowl over a fire she had just lit, it was soup for her guest.

"When I get lonely, I go up there and look over the kingdoms. At other children who had a normal childhood"

"I see, what're you doing?"

"I bet you're hungry, this is tomato soup"

"Thank you, you're so kind" she replied by smiling at him.

"I don't sleep, so you can have my bed"

Xiang looked over and saw her true figure, he saw her pale face and her shiny ebony long hair which looked so soft to touch. Her black dress, the sleeves were detachable so all the dress was lace that rested on her breasts and ended at her knees. It was a beautiful flowing skirt to the dress so it wouldn't cling to her body.

"Your soup is ready" she took a spoon and poured some of the smooth, steaming soup in a bowl for him. She handed it to Xiang and he took a grateful sip, it warmed his senses and he smiled at Mei. She sat up on a chair as she was sat next to him and pulled her knees to her chest, watching him finish off the soup. He smiled at Mei and thanked her,

"You know for a child of the devil, you sure are pretty. I mean who has the colour eyes like yours?"

"I get my looks from my mother, not my father..." She said, reaching for her tea, she leaned back in her chair and sighed in relief.

"I see, you never saw your mother?"

"The churchman said she died giving birth to me, as you can imagine"

"Um...yes"

Mei looked over and saw him acting tense, "You're still afraid of me, aren't you?"

Xiang looked at her and shook his head, "No, you're actually very attractive. And I can look past you're genetics"

Mei looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks turning pink. Why was a human making her fel this way? It wasn't normal for her to feel that way. She tried not to look at him and he talked to her still,

"I don't care if you're a witch or Satan's child, you're like everybody else and I won't judge anybody. You have beautiful skin, hair...lips..."

Mei turned around and was about to protest when his lips met hers, her first instinct was to push away but he was warm, she could taste the soup on his lips and his strength weighing down on her. He put his hand on her neck, massaging it and moving her hair out the way of her pale neck, he disconnected from her lips and pushed her back in the chair, kissing her neck, making marks on it. Mei couldn't find the strength to push him away, she just melted, groaning in his hold. Where had her strength gone?

"S-stop!" She exclaimed, she pushed Xiang away and stood up, holding her neck, not in pain but in disbelief. "I told you...I'm dangerous...I can't fall in love...a human can drain power by kissing or...things like that!..."

Xiang just stood there, staring at her. Mei ran out of the vine door and climbed to the top branch by the vine, she sat on the branch and rested her head on the tree thinking about what just happened. She couldn't let him fall in love with her but at the same time, she liked him too, even if it was only for 2 days that she had known him. She looked out over the nearest kingdom, the 6th.

There were lights moving, people carrying flaming torches, presumably a funeral. But who for, Mei didn't know. There was a cold gust of wind and Mei rubbed her arms as goosebumps appeared,

"Need a blanket?" She heard a voice from the vine ladder and looked over to see Xiang without a shirt, which was stupid. Mei sighed and turned back to look at the funeral, Xiang sat next to her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, Mei didn't look at him.

"Listen, I..."

Mei interrupted, "No...don't. I know that I can't control the feelings of a human, but I am dangerous. I have never had any of that...'kissing' or 'love' stuff. So I was surprised..."

Xiang looked at her in pity, he leaned in a joined in on the blanket, sitting closer to her. What was this feeling in Mei's stomach? He looked at her and kissed her cheek, she looked at him back and looked back down.

"If I do fall in love with you, I'm willing to take the risk"

...

Awwwwww they kisssssss!~~~


	9. Chapter 9

They had stayed up there for a long time, it was pitch black outside and progressively it got even colder than before. Xiang had his arms around her to keep her warm since she was more susceptible to cold weather, he didn't mind keeping her warm but after a short time of being in his arms Mei began to drift off and she was currently asleep on his shoulder, basking in his surprising warmth. Xiang looked over at the sleeping girl and smiled, even though she didn't have to sleep, she felt so comfortable she drifted off. He scooped her up and climbed back down which was easy considering her weight and his strength, she said that he could have her bed, but he wasn't just going to leave her somewhere cold so he could sleep.

The vines protecting the home moved aside as it recognised the prescence of Mei and Xiang stepped inside, he proceeded to the small bedroom which was lit by a Chinese light at the side, it felt cosy this way. With her still in his arms, Xiang laid down on the bed and pulled the girl close to him so she would stay warmth, he grabbed the covers and pulled them over the two of them, so now Mei had two layers. He lay down himself and stroked her cheek, how could a devil in disguise be so beautiful.

But he was too busy thinking over what he was going to do, why was he falling for the devil child when he was on a mission to kill her? What should he do? It shouldn't be too long until he gets infatuated with her because he spends so much time around her, it was so early to say but Xiang thought that he loved her. What Xiang had said was true to his word, he was going to take the risk if he did fall for her, but sleeping with her in her bed in her house, he's already halfway there. He just needs to let her know that it's okay to love; it's okay to feel this way.

In a way he felt sorry for her, she had to spend her whole life hidden away, knowing that nobody would ever grow on her. But now she had, it's like she doesn't know what to do, but Xiang thought he would show her how to love even though he had never fell before either. He had to know, if Mei was falling for him too, but as the satanic child it's not like she would tell him if she was, so he has to prove it. To **make **her prove it without actually forcing her. For a second he didn't care about his mission, all he cared about was taming the wild animal and making her learn how to love.

He kissed her forehead and went to sleep as he saw her smile.

…

The morning rays poked through the vine windows and Xiang opened his eyes and rubbed them, he felt tired but he was glad it was morning. He sat up and looked to his side which immediately made him smile even more, Mei was cuddling against his arm, holding it tight. Xiang chuckled and kissed her cheek, he was in the habit of gently kissing her now. Mei opened her eyes and saw Xiang on top of her, her cheeks turned pink and she was about to say something,

"Xia-" she started, it was silenced by Xiang's lips against hers but this time she didn't push away, this was how Xiang knew that he was growing on her. He was making an impression on her that she wasn't refusing, it was bliss. He hadn't noticed before but her lips were soft and as they continued kissing her body heated up underneath him, he placed a hand on her bare shoulder and rubbed it, making her feel more relaxed. Her lips tasted like a memory he had in the back of his mind, maybe he was too young to remember. Xiang instinctively began massaging her waist, trying to make her feel good too, but Mei tensed at the touch of a new place, at least nobody else had touched her in a loving way before. Xiang felt her tense and disconnected the kiss, staring down at her blushing cheeks was adorable,

"Sorry…" he said, Mei looked at him, her green eyes fiercely but lovingly looking at him.

"It's okay…I haven't had a loving touch" she said, Xiang sat up and leaned against the wall, still sitting on her bed. Mei sat up and looked at him, he looked glum now,

"Xiang?" she asked, he looked at her and averted his eyes,

"What should I do, Mei?" he asked, Mei looked confused,

"About what?"

"I am falling for you, but you say you're dangerous"

"I am dangerous, Xiang…"

"I don't care, I need you…I can't I love you just yet, not until I'm sure. But I need to know if you…need me too"

Mei didn't say anything and just put her head down, Xiang sighed and looked up closing his eyes, only silence was between the two. Mei thought for a moment and sat up, being quiet so Xiang could not hear her. She looked at him with his eyes closed and thought about it one last time just to be sure, she leaned in and connected her lips to his. He opened his eyes in surprise, but after a while he closed them again as Mei connected her hands around his neck and kissing him more passionately than ever before. She felt comfortable around him, she felt like she could be loved around him and now that she knew herself that she needed him, it was like a new love story.

Xiang massaged her back, bringing her closer and on his lap. They were connected now in a way that could never be broken, this was the seal of a new life together, a new time.

When they parted, they were breathless so their foreheads touched ad they stared into each other's eyes, his golden eyes saw her and her green eyes saw him.

As they embraced, they didn't know what the future would hold.

..

**OMG SO FLUFFEH!**

**SO CUT3!**

**Please review this chapter was made oh so fluffy for the sake of you readers, gives me butterflies writing stuff like this cos it never happens in REAL LIFE ;_; I WILL UPDATE ASYLUM AT SOME POINT.**

**Have a good new year, this'll probably be the last update of 2012, so see you next year!**

**LOVE YOU All 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to the first update of 2013! :D

I may or may not have gotten a bit drunk :/ I CAN FEEL YOU JUDGING ME

…

1 week later

They lay there together for a while, enjoying each other's company and…various…other things. Mei got up from the bed and went to collect her stuff so that she could go to the springs pond for a warmth bathe, Xiang propped up his head with his hand and raised an eyebrow,

"Where you going?" Xiang said, they had grown attached to one another in the week that they had been together and Xiang had to admit, he was a little protective over her. Mei looked back and smiled at her….lover?

"I'm going to the springs for a bath, would you like to come?" she asked, Xiang widened his eyes at the thought and nodded,

"Yeah, I'll go" he said casually. Mei admired at how laid back he always was, like there wasn't a war going on.

"I have a cloth for you, so you don't have to take anything" Mei said, searching the cupboards for the spare cloth. Xiang wrapped his arms around her waist, it was as if he had known her forever, and whispered,

"I don't think I'll need a cloth…come to think of it…neither do you…" he said, taking Mei's cloth from her hands and dropping it to the floor. Mei was frozen, Xiang was really absurd by what he was saying sent shivers up her spine, she was still unable to believe a human could love her but she was past that.

"But, Xiang. I'll be…"

"Shh, it doesn't matter…let's go" Xiang said, Mei nodded and followed him out of the hollow tree. He held out his hand to her and smiled, Mei took it gratefully and they both walked to the spring pond to wash themselves.

When they arrived, Mei immediately started taking off her clothes as if it was nothing at all, like she was used to it. Xiang was mesmerized again but tried not to look too long, Mei sat on the edge and lowered herself into the pool. Xiang stripped off his bottoms and go into the pool, sitting next to Mei and enjoying the warmth. He tried not to touch anywhere inappropriate but he managed to pull her closer by her hip,

"Mei…"

"Yes, Xiang?"

"Why aren't you nervous?"

"Nervous?...About what?"

"I saw you take your clothes off and…most women are nervous about that…Why weren't you?"

Mei's face suddenly fell, she avoided looking into his eyes and shivered a little despite the warm, steaming spring, "I was hoping to keep it hidden…" she said,

"What?" he said, Mei looked back, as if she was about to cry.

"When I was 5 a boy of 15 found me in the mountains, in the form I am now he was easily stronger than me. He took me to a small cave and chained me there…in short, Xiang…he sexually abused me"

Xiang was taken off guard by that, he felt some water in his eyes but she kept talking, "He taught me how to not be nervous when I took my clothes off, he never had sex with me, but he did things that will be forever seared into my mind…it was horrific and my father was mad, so he took over my body, broke free and killed the young boy to keep me safe. But still ever since then, I'm not nervous about taking my clothes off or being naked, but the thought of sex terrifies me"

Xiang felt like he was going to be sick, what horrible monster could do that to a five year old girl. He deserved to die. Xiang felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Xiang?" she said, he looked back and saw her worried face. Next thing, Xian was embracing her, digging his face into her shoulder, comforting her,

"Mei…I'm so sorry I bought it up…I would never do anything like that to make you sad…"

"Xiang?"

He faced her with his hands on her shoulders, "If that's true…I'll fix you, Mei…"

She looked truly relieved when he said that, she rested her head against his chest and sighed, "Where have you been, Xiang?...I've been waiting so long…"

…

The couple played together in the pond for a while, sometimes laying back and taking a break when they were out of breath. Mei was so worn out by swimming that she rested on a rock in the middle, her black hair covering her breasts, not allowing Xiang to see them. She ringed out her hair and let it fall, she looked behind her and saw a ledge where they could sit and still be dry so she took his hand and dragged him over. The water now was up to their waist, Mei was astonished at Xiang's physique but then again he was a warrior so he was very strong with a hard body and astounding abs. She couldn't stop her hands from feeling his chest, she smiled up at him and he connected his hands around her waist.

When they initiated a deep kiss, Xiang felt very bold and began feeling her body, moving up to feel her breasts. Mei flinched but kept kissing him, letting his feel her body and letting him get familiar with it. She had already gotten familiar with his body but never 'that' low, she still couldn't believe she was allowing a human like him to make her feel things that a witch child should never feel. Xiang still massaged her breasts, surprised that she was allowing him to do so, but he was giving her pleasure that she liked because she let out an unwanted moan.

When the kiss ended, they stared at each other and Xiang pressed himself against her. Smiling as if he had accomplished something,

"You Okay?" He asked her, she nodded with a smile. Resting her forehead on his she whispered,

"Somebody's...coming"

Xiang was a little confused, "What?"

With that, Xiang heard two people walking towards them. He stood on the spot, trying to figure out who it could be. When Xiang looked over Mei's shoulder he saw two men looking their way, they were his friend and his other best friend from the 6th kingdom.

Mei turned around and saw them, she shuffled closer to Xiang as they stared at her.

"Hey Xiang! My boy!" Said the energetic soldier, Xiang pulled Mei behind her and stared at the two,

"Why're you two here?" He asked,

"The general told us to check on you, but I see you're busy...who's this?" He asked,

"She's..." He paused, looking over at Mei, "...my girlfriend"

Mei's heart almost stopped when he said that, her cheeks flushed and she shuffled nearer to Xiang.

That's when Mei began to turn...


	11. Chapter 11

Mei woke up in the bed of her hollow tree, completely naked with somebody asleep next to her. Her hair was still damp and she sat up in the bed, taking the soft black blanket and wrapping it around her nudity, she sat on the edge of the bed and and looked behind her to see Xiang sleeping soundly on his front. There was a blanket covering the bottom half of him and Mei could see his muscular back, it wasn't bad to look at. She stood up and began getting dressed, dropping the blanket she reached for her dress, without her knowing Xiang flickered his eyes open and saw her body up close. He gasped and became hot, which created a gasping sound, this alerted Mei.

Mei turned and saw Xiang looking, she went to grab the blanket but fell on her front. They were just looking at each other, Mei immediately stood and covered herself, smiling weakly at Xiang.

"I see you're awake..." Xiang said awkwardly, Mei nodded and laughed a little.

"You're a bit flustered. Problem with seeing me naked? We have been together for 3 weeks" Mei laughed,

"I'm not used to seeing a woman...naked" he confessed,

Mei approached him and straddled the male, she didn't know what had gotten into her. She still had the blanket around her but she reached up and pulled the pin from her hair and shook it free, Xiang was now overpowered by her. Mei could feel him becoming aroused and she wasn't going to do anything about it, she'd just torture him. She leaned down and kissed his lips passionately, needing to taste him, just needing him.

When she pulled about she drew imaginary circles on his chest with her finger, torturing him,

"Mei, what's got into...you?" He asked. Mei drew her hand further down and down until she could feel it, he groaned and she began torturing him even more through the thin blanket. Rubbing against him with her hand, Xiang couldn't suppress his moans.

"M-Mei..."

"Yes, Xiang" she replied, still rubbing, gaining control, "How does it feel to become the prisoner to the master, hm?"

Once Mei stopped rubbed, Xiang snapped back and quickly grabbed her wrists tightly. He pushed her under him and on the bed, she couldn't move, he was too strong this time. He smiled slyly at what he was going to do, she looked worried but excited about being pinned down. Now she was begging for freedom. But Xiang wasn't going to do anything about it.

Xiang leaned down and nipped at her neck, making Mei moan loudly even now. He made his way down and kissed her chest, he grabbed the blanket between his fingers and tauntingly pulled it down, he knew when he pulled the blanket away that he would be entranced by her breasts. He pulled it down to her waist and Mei immediately tried to cover herself but Xiang grabbed her wrists again and pinned her back. He stared at her pale, beautiful breasts and used one hand to feel her left breast.

Mei turned her head and used her hand to suppress her moan as he kept massaging it, he wouldn't stop. Xiang was satisfied with her moans and leaned down and began sucking, Mei couldn't help it, she moaned loudly, her cheeks lighting up her pale face.

"X-Xiang..."

He looked up and put his forehead on hers, "Yes, Mei"

"I know where this is going..."

"You do?"

"I need to tell you before you find out..."

"What is it?" He asked worried about her,

"When we do the unspeakable, I am immortal, I'll always be 18. When we do it, I give you power, you'll slowly become immortal as well. You'll become a demon, like me"

Xiang was taken back, he was slowly going to become immortal if he took her virginity. But he loved her, he didn't care about what'd happen.

"I don't mind...if I'm immortal with you, I'm happy"

Mei smiled, "A human...can control the witch child...oh what a day"

They both melted into one another, becoming one another. Xiang was dominant and held her when she was in pain, she embraced him when she was dissolved in pleasure. Moaning and groaning at their unification. When the time was right they exploded with each other, still embracing, always embracing. They lay together, worn out, but had relieved a lot of sexual tension inside Xiang so he could admire her beauty, her voice, everything about her. Sex was no longer on his mind, it had been eradicated.

They claimed their love for one another and became lustful lovers in their own comfort. And for the first time, a human had claimed a demon.

..

Yep, they had sexy times. NOT GOING INTO DETAIL.

sorry...

There's gonna be a lot of drama in later chapters, Mwahaha!

Byeeeees~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Xiang had been laying in bed all night, sleeping with Mei snuggled close to him. It was early in the morning and he couldn't sleep, ever since Mei and him had united as one he had felt less lust and more deep down love in his stomach, ever since claiming her he had felt like something inside him had changed, Mei did say he'd slowly turn into a demon immortal, maybe that was the effect it was having on him.

Mei shuffled slightly and breathed lightly, Xiang admired the way she slept even though she didn't have to, it was their way of connecting, laying with one another, making each other feel wanted. He stroked her hair down to her back making her shiver in her sleep, he smiled and repositioned himself so that he was embracing her and keeping their warmth trapped. As the warmth crept into his system, he began to drift off as well.

...

The two soldiers had returned to their general, reporting on Xiang. The general wasn't pleased,

"So he has other plans...other than finding this witch child...who knows where she could be!" He exclaimed, the two soldiers were tense as the general let out his rage,

"Sir, he was with a girl but she seemed normal. But...something happened. Xiang said it was an epileptic fit but it seemed different..."

The general pricked his ears up, suddenly interested, "a fit?...how was she different?"

"Well before she passed out she kept saying something about her father and how it was all his fault, maybe she's from a broken family"

"I wouldn't usually ask you to jail an innocent girl in the mountains, but we can't take any risks...as long as Xiang is around her she is protected"

"You mean, she might be the devil child?"

"It's possible, but we need to interrogate her. The stories fit all too well with what you've said about her, fits, mountains, unusually beautiful. It all fits with the profile of the devil's daughter"

"So when should we go and find her?"

"Not now, we mustn't forget there's a war going on gentlemen, duties first"

The two men bowed to the general and left swiftly, the general turned and slammed his fist into the wooden table,

"...that...betrayer...Xiang, you've joined them...I can feel it"

...

It was morning and Xiang was still so tired from last night's activities, he sat up rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed. He pulled on some underwear and began making himself a beverage, his ruffled up hair added to his feeling of exhaustion as the activity last night had left him weary and spent. When he began drinking his beverage he looked over at the bed, seeing that Mei wasn't there. Thinking about it, he knew where she would be and he went outside and began climbing the vine.

When he got to the top he saw Mei having a nap on the wooden balcony, she was dressed in a white dress that ended at her knees, the skirt draped over the edge of the balcony and she looked beautiful as she slept. Xiang smiled and walked on the wooden surface to go and see his lover, when he knelt next to her, Mei somehow felt his presence and turned to see him. She saw how tired he looked and thought that he looked adorable, his hair was messy and looked like he would drop off at any time.

"Morning, Xiang..." She said, Xiang leaned in and cuddled her, burying his head into her chest and closing his eyes. They weren't thinking about anything sexual, Xiang admired her chest so he found it comfortable. Mei stroked his hair as he rested on her chest,

"Tired?" Mei asked, Xiang nodded his head and breathed steadily as if he was so tired, "I've never been so tired...you really took it put of me"

"Sorry...I knew it hurt you. But...do you think something's changed in us?"

"I thought that too...like we're not exactly lovers...but something more...meaningful"

"Yeah, I'm glad I think that way though. I do love you"

Mei gasped at that, looking down at Xiang. He felt her silence and looked up at her,

"Y-You?..." She stuttered, Xiang smiled and nodded,

"Yes, Mei. It's true...I did just say I loved you"

Mei looked shocked as if she wasn't expecting him to say it, Mei had watery eyes and she gave him a breath taking hug.

"Xiang...I-I don't know what to say...are you serious?"

Xiang laughed, "if I wasn't I wouldn't have said it"

Mei faced him and gave him a small kiss, "thank you, I love you too"

When they had embraced for a solid few minutes Mei suddenly remembered something, "Hey Xiang..."

"Yes?"

"What happened with the soldiers...I just blacked out"

"Oh! You began to turn but then you collapsed and I told them you had a fit and I had to take you home"

"Oh...I'm...sorry"

"I know it's not your fault, Mei"

"But Xiang, I'm dangerous, I-"

He silenced her with a kiss, a kiss that sealed their connection. Xiang placed a hand on her neck and one massaging her back, making her feel less tense. He had made the kiss last a long time, they felt more in love than before now that they were physically connected. When Xiang pulled away Mei stared at him lovingly, wanting more,

"I thought we talked about this, I know you're dangerous, I know the risk. But it's a risk I'm willing to take if I'm with you"

Xiang smiled and pulled her closer, "So stay with me, forever"

...

Cute ne?

Reviews please?


	13. Chapter 13

The 6th kingdom army began fighting 18 years ago when a disturbance occurred in the catholic kingdom, the 3rd kingdom. They had an alliance and a church had burned down, as a sign of their alliance the 6th kingdom had accused the 4th kingdom who believed in human sacrifices. They had been at each others throats for 18 years and some 6th kingdom soldiers had even been tortured and gave as sacrifices, what the kingdoms didn't know was that the church that burned down was because of the witch child, and the general wanted to give the witch child to the 4th kingdom to rid her of the world, they would torture her and then stab her to death, giving her back to satan.

But Xiang was protecting her so the general needed to get rid of his most prized soldier.

...

Xiang and Mei were walking with one another, hand in hand, towards the kingdom. Mei paused and Xiang looked back at her, Mei looked nervous, anxious. She looked up at Xiang pleadingly,

"Xiang, I-"

"You wanted to do this, Mei. And we're not backing down" he replied, he took her hand and she smiled at him, he lead her down the mountain and in sight of the small village kingdom. There were children playing, parents doing their chores, farming and collecting water. It looked so peaceful.

Mei wanted to go to the kingdom in an effort to explain what went on 12 years ago, the children that were waiting for their fathers were now Xiang's age, most of them boys, so they might not have been understanding. Mei took a deep breath before going through the gates, looking over at Xiang.

"Mei, if anyone tries to advance in attack, I'll protect you"

"Thank you, Xiang"

They both walked through together, hands still interlocked, looking over the village they saw many happy people, as if nothing had happened. Mei looked over at the mountain ledge and a flashback plagued her thoughts, where she was standing there was the faint traces of blood, Mei began breathing heavily and Xiang turned back to see her grasping her throat, the horrible memories suffocating her. Her eyes began turning a different colour until the reminder if Xiang hit her, she looked at him and her eyes turned green again and she calmed down.

"T-This..."

"I know, Mei. It is the place. Just try and calm down"

"But, Xiang...your father...and..." She started, tears began welling up in her eyes and Xiang embraced her, his warm chest pressing against hers providing warmth.

Xiang pulled away and took her hand again, leading her towards the square of the village town, Xiang stepped forward and shouted.

"People of the 6th Kingdom!" He shouted, all the people, a couple hundred people stopped and looked at him, of all ages. "We all remember what happened 12 years ago, don't we? Step towards me if your relative was killed in that incident"

About 50 young adults stepped forward into the square, most of them were males, but about 5 females were present. The rest of you, may carry on with your business. You people follow us"

The group of youngsters followed the hand holding couple, wondering what was happening, when they had reached the mountain ledge, the couple faced all the former children.

One of the males spoke up, "Why have you called us all here? Reminding us of that incident"

"I lost my father and brother as well, so don't talk to me like I don't know how loss feels. I have called you all here to explain the incident and ask for forgiveness"

Mei tightened her hold on Xiang and he looked over at her, asking her of she was ready, she nodded and she stepped forward,

"I remember all of your faces..." Mei said, "...I remember your expressions...your crying faces...but you probably don't remember me..."

The adolescents looked confused, "My name is Mei Wang and 12 years ago I was overcome by the spirit of my father, he hated all the kingdoms and wanted destruction. He saw an opportunity and possessed me...I probably need to say this before I carry on"

Mei took a breath and looked at all the teens, "Although I may not look like it, I am the daughter of Satan born from a 3rd Kingdom woman. On some occasions, my father causes destruction by possessing me to do things. And I killed many of your relatives, I even killed my lover's brother and father and I'm here to confess and ask for forgiveness from you. I promise you all, it was not me who killed them all..."

A few seconds ticked by and Mei waited for a reaction. Suddenly, a tall male ran towards Mei and slammed her against the rock wall holding a knife to her throat, there was nothing but hate in his eyes.

"I'm going to fucking murder you!" He said, Xiang sprinted to her but Mei put her hand up,

"Xiang, stop!"

Mei looked at the man threatening her and was completely calm, a cut to the throat would probably wound her very badly but she was calm, "Dear boy, I know you are angry at me. I promise that that girl was not me, I was not present until I was overcome with guilt. If you are angry, go ahead and kill me"

The boy thought it over and backed away, "Only if...you promise...it wasn't your being"

She walked towards him and embraced him, he calmed down a little, "I promise, I would never hurt any human. I am lucky to be loved by Xiang, here, do you think he'd trust me if I wasn't telling the truth?"

She looked at him and the boy smiled, he trusted her now that she had proved she could be loved. Mei smiled too and the other adolescents began shaking Mei's hand, now that she had made amends with the boy, they trusted her.

Mei looked over at Xiang and they both smiled. It looked like things were going to be okay.

Xiang looked up and widened his eyes, stepping away, all of the other people were also wide eyed and Mei didn't know why. It all went silent and suddenly everyone was on their knees, apparently bowing, Mei looked behind and saw a tall man walking high above the kneeling citizens. Mei looked at Xiang and he was looking at her as if she was supposed to be doing the same but Mei just stared at the standing person. Mei nodded her head, as a form of a bow but not as formal,

"I have heard who you are, your speech just then was phenomenal and I know things like the Devil do exist, but as far as I am concerned, you are welcomed by me, the Emperor of the 6th Kingdom as a citizen"

"You-You're the King?! I'm so sorry for being so informal, I-" she started,

"Hush child, I understand. Such customs were not bought up with you. As long as you do not pose a threat to this kingdom, you are welcome to stay. But if you do anything like you did 12 years ago, you'll be banished, with Xiang"

Mei stood there for a moment and nodded, "Yes, emperor. I understand. Thank you…for allowing me into your society"

Xiang stood up and put his arms around Mei's waist as a sign that she was his, he looked over at the Emperor and said, "Emperor, with your blessing, I would like to be conjoined to this woman"

Mei didn't really understand what Xiang had said, she assumed it was like marriage but un-religious, Mei looked at the Emperor who smiled at their love and said, "I give you two my blessing"

When Mei looked over at Xiang she saw the excitement in his eyes, she saw those amber eyes that reminded her of her past doings, but right now that didn't matter. She was with him and she was accepted…

…everything was okay for now.

…

**HI there, so I need to clarify that the 6****th**** kingdom is typically an Asian community as that would make sense sooooo yeah. What did you think of the story so far?! Are you liking it?**

**Please review BYEEEEE! 3**


	14. Chapter 14

The Emperor was so welcoming of Mei and her lover that he gave the couple a roof in his kingdom to live under; it was a nice home with a big bed and cooking supplies. He had supplied Mei with a number of beautiful dresses that she would usually wear; it was all going nice for the couple. It was almost night time and the locals had put together a bonfire party for the new citizen, there would be drinking, dancing and just general fun. Mei was going to dress very beautifully for the party, but she was going to moving around so not anything too formal. Out of the dresses that the Emperor had given her, she had found a beautiful black dress with a flowing skirt. She tried it on and liked the way it looked and she looked over at Xiang who was only dressing in his day clothes which consisted of nothing on the top and only some trousers with his black slip ons, with his bandages on his shins. Mei sat down in front of her mirror and began brushing her long, black hair that had now grown so much it was at her hips. It was soft and sometimes Xiang would play with it when he was bored.

Xiang walked up to Mei and put his hands on her shoulders, Mei smiled as he rubbed her shoulders, it felt relaxing.

"Hey Xiang" she said,

"Yes"

"What did you mean earlier by 'blessing'? A blessing for what?"

"I asked him if you could be my partner for life, in the 6th Kingdom we don't believe in marriage. We each have golden cuffs on our wrists and as long as we wear them we're together forever"

Mei put the brush down and turned around to look at him kneeling in front of her, she smiled and kissed his lips briefly, "So you want to be with me forever?" she asked,

"Do I really need to answer?" Xiang asked, Mei smiled as he leaned in. Mei instinctively put her hands around his neck, keeping herself up, whereas Xiang had his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and as their lips connected, a spark flew. Not a spark of lust, but true love. They were so involved with their kissing session that they failed to notice that they were late for the bonfire, so Xiang dragged her out by her hand to where it was being held. It was deep in the forest so they had to go through a flower patch to get there, Mei saw that there was a path made of flowers and thought that it looked very formal, it couldn't have formed that way by itself. There were also decorations as they got nearer and before they entered Xiang looked over and smiled at her,

"I have a surprise for you"

Without another word, Xiang dragged Mei to the place and Mei was awestruck. All the people of the village shouted, 'Surprise' and began throwing confetti of petals into the air, everything was beautiful, every inch of the place was covered with colourful flowers, topped off with a bonfire. Xiang took Mei's hand and she looked up at him,

"This is our joining ceremony" he said, Mei broke out into tears but still smiling and leaped into his arms, immensely happy. Xiang took something wrapped in cloth out of his pocket and all the villagers gasped with happy looks on their faces, Xiang unwrapped the item to reveal two golden cuffs with their names in symbols on them. Mei couldn't express her feelings as she put her hands over her mouth, unable to contain her happiness; Xiang took her right hand and clicked the cuff into place. Mei took a breath and grabbed the other cuff and clipped it onto Xiang, united forever.

The newly formed couple danced with the locals all night long, until the early hours of the morning. When they got home, they celebrated their new union with… (ahem)…'you know what'. To which both of them thoroughly loved and as they stared into each other's eyes they pledged that they would stay true to one another, no lies, no deceit, just love. Sealed with a kiss.

"Xiang…" Mei murmured,

"Yes, Mei"

"I never would have thought that anybody would be capable of loving me, but…you did"

"I still do"

"Thank you, Xiang…Thank you"

…

Somewhere further away, there was a festival going on in the 4th Kingdom, a festival where they celebrate by drinking the blood of their victims so that they as soldiers become stronger. The King of the 4th Kingdom raised his glass and took a big gulp of it, cheering with the other boys. Hurriedly, a messenger rushed towards the King, he put his hands on his knees and stood up to bow to the King,

"King Arthur…there's something going off in the 6th Kingdom!"

The blonde haired man stepped forward, interested, "Yes?"

"The Witch Child, the child we need to sacrifice, she's in the 6th Kingdom, she's living there under the Emperor's hospitality!"

Arthur put his glass down and smiled, "Well this is interesting…there's only one thing we can do…get the other prisoner. Let's see if he reacts to one of his kin"

"You mean the other devil child?" the messenger asked,

Arthur rubbed his hands together in plot, "Yes, they are loosely related you see. The prisoner we have will see her and they'll be at each other's throats through sibling rivalry, this will be fun to watch. What are you waiting for?! Get him here now!"

The messenger rushed away and got two guards to bring out the other devil child, two big, hench guards appeared with something wriggling in their hold with its head down. They stopped in front of Arthur and the King grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to look at him, there were those amber eyes filled with hate.

"Yao Wang…" Arthur said, the other man looked hatefully at the King and with no emotion said,

"Where is my sister?..."

….

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH THE PLOT THICKENS!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Where is my sister?..."

…

The fourth Kingdom's King had a cunning idea, Yao, the second Devil child, had told the King that if they were ever to bond, the world would spiral into destruction which is why siblings of the Devil must hate one another and rival for the right to be the strongest. Mei and Yao had never met one another but they would sense each other's presence, each child had extraordinary powers. Mei had the power to control things with her mind without physically doing anything and healing, whether as Yao had the power to take the breath right from the victim's lungs and hurt them with him mind. Both adolescents could manifest anything with their minds.

For one sibling to become the strongest, they must battle it out, whoever loses is damned to the pits of Hell for eternity in pain, the strongest allowed to live. Yao intended to meet his sister again, but not for the reasons that he had told the King. Yao genuinely wanted to see what his sister was like and if they wanted to rule the world together, but he had told the King that he wanted to win in a fight against her. Either way, the siblings would have to fight and the King wasn't wasting any time. He was already on his way to the 6th Kingdom with Yao as a map, since they could sense each other.

"She is near…meimei…" he said.

…

Mei was already awake and making breakfast when Xiang woke up, Mei's demonic immune system meant that she had more energy than the average human and it just seemed like no matter how much they practiced their nightly activities, with the exception of the first time, she never got tired. Mei smiled at the sleepy Xiang as she was dressed in his shirt and nothing else, it hung loosely off her shoulders and dangerously close to showing too much skin but of course Xiang didn't mind. Mei sat down next to Xiang and handed him a bowl of rice with some chopsticks, Xiang ruffled his hair and smiled tiredly back at Mei. Mei thought that he looked absolutely adorable when Xiang looked tired,

"Thank you" he said in a tired, croaky voice. Mei raised her hand and brushed his fringe out the way so she could see his eyes; he looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She leaned in a kiss the side of his head; he was surprised at the action but developed a small blush.

"Morning, sleepyhead"

"Just because you don't get tired…"

"Well, I'll never understand humans" Mei smiled; Xiang had quickly polished off the rice and sighed in content as he felt full.

"Well, you know we are complicated creatures" Xiang said in return, Mei shook her head playfully and stood up to get herself some rice but she paused.

She gasped, _Wha? What? What's this close feeling…something's near….closing in…someone like me…he wants something. Thi-this is another demon…not just a demon…no…another….no!_

"Mei?" Xiang said, Mei took no notice as a poundin feeling rang around her head. She put her hands to her ears trying to drown out the sound of him…coming nearer…nearer. She collapsed to her knees and tried to get the sound of him getting closer out of her head. Xiang knelt next to her as he saw her eyes beginning to turn; he shook her and shouted at her until she came to. She had calmed and she turned to Xiang, collapsing into his arms.

"Xiang…I remember him from somewhere…but…"

"Who?"

"There's another…"

"Another what?"

"Another me"

When Mei had said that, a messenger burst through the door in a panicky state, "The Emperor has ordered you to the square, quickly!" he stared the two up and down, "but please be dressed" he said as he left.

Mei dressed in some clothes that she found lying about and found a traditional Chinese shirt and some knee high shorts with black slip on shoes, wasn't her best looking outfit but it was something. Xiang just got some bottoms on and went with Mei to the square. When they got outside, the villagers were running to the square, excited. Mei and Xiang took one look at each other and ran together as well; pushing themselves to the front they were greeted by the Emperor. The Emperor ordered Xiang to stay behind and lead Mei to the centre of the square, there was a carriage on the opposite side of the square. The space separating them both was about 20 metres and the villagers were watching from a distance as the circle only had the carriage and Mei in it.

Three people emerged from the carriage, one dressed formally like a King and two pulling somebody else out of the carriage and holding it behind them. The five of them stepped towards the Emperor and Mei, at this point Mei's head was spinning, whatever was bothering her was here…right now…right here…

The blonde formal man spoke to the Emperor, "Emperor of the 6th Kingdom! We have heard that you gained a new citizen yesterday! Was it this young lady?" he asked, looking at Mei as she shot daggers back.

"Yes, but what is your purpose with this citizen. We have accepted her despite her past" he replied,

"Yes, I know all about what she did to this Kingdom for I was told all about it" he paused, looking over at Mei. He walked towards the girl and looked her up and down, circling her. As he returned to staring at her he smiled, "She has the eyes like his, the attitude, and they're almost alike"

The man turned around, walking back to the guards holding someone, "This, Emperor! This is the reason I am here!" he said, as he said this, the guards pushed the body out into the open for everyone to see. A young man with black hair, slim, but muscular. He stood up, hands tied behind his back and took one look at Mei.

Mei gasped and took a step back, she knew who he was, but knew she had never actually met him before. He was like her, she knew that.

The man stood up, he was taller than her and began walking towards her, Mei didn't move. He was so near to her as he whispered something to her,

"My sister…"

The King shouted again, "Another devil child! They must fight until death…for the kingdoms" The king smiled.

The male ripped his hands out of the rope and immediately grabbed Mei's throat, they looked so alike it was scary. Their green eyes staring at each other, reunited. The male began to squeeze at her throat, cutting off her air and she looked at him, studying him,

"So there is another me…" she paused as he stared at her in confusement. Mei reached up to touch his throat as if not a threat and he was caught so off guard that he didn't realise Mei had manifested a rapier in front of his throat, "…welcome home, gege"

…

**OMG EPIC SAUCE**

Below are pictures of what I perceive to be the characters!

…

**HONG KONG**

** . /tumblr_mbswt3cNNj1rzjdqvo1_ **

**TAIWAN**

** . /58e945cdde990993bc96ffc7f585 0567/tumblr_mgepjeO3tg1rtkqvjo1_ **

**CHINA**

** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTKM6ySZbgKV6txkrJvGhYG gdcPHdP9DKajUOhuF7JzpkFyPy6L NCjfi6tMyA**

**AND OH MY LORD HOW ADORABLE IS THIS**

** . /73033fe714060aa22bad7a69d605 bc53/tumblr_metwzeA7871rsr7c8o1_ **


	16. Chapter 16

When the rapier was rested on Yao's throat, the male backed up, a slice to the throat could potentially kill a devil child. Mei smiled and stood up, two rapiers in each hand and she stared at her long lost brother with gleaming eyes as they began to turn crimson. Yao widened his eyes at the change in colour and his soon averted to theirs, now thirsty for each others blood, they began to fight with swords and rapiers and many other weapons. Even though Mei was the youngest by 3 years, she was equally the strongest. It seemed like Mei was winning until Yao started using his powers on her, suffocating her.

At some point Mei dropped to the floor holding her throat, Yao saw the chance and pinned her down. Mei struggled at his grip and Xiang couldn't hold back anymore, he didn't care if this was supposed to happen he couldn't let her die like this. Xiang pushed away the guards holding him back and ran towards her.

Mei opened her eyes and looked up at her elder brother, she felt his hands holding her down and his blade at her neck. Mei's eyes were still red but submissive, after a few seconds the blade began to run across her neck and Mei felt relief. Then...a memory flashed in her eyes and her eyes reverted to the green colour. She escaped his hold and scurried away from him, she pointed at her brother and said,

"I was wrong...you weren't 15...you were 8..."

He looked confused, "what?"

"Y-you...in the mountains...I-" she was cut off as she collapsed on the floor, a little blood rolling down her neck and staining her shirt. Xiang ran towards her and held her close, seeing that she was still alive. He looked up at her brother as he stared as if in realisation of something. He backed away and said,

"I didn't know...I didn't know..."

...

Since Mei was still alive and the cut wasn't deep, no sibling won. Mei was taken into hospitality in Xiang and her's home, a doctor had been there tending to Mei since she was weak. Xiang had not left her bedside and watched over her, Yao was taken into a cell as the 4th Kingdoms army had fled and left him behind.

When Mei was well again, they would question him, Xiang, Mei and the Emperor.

It had been two weeks and Mei was progressively getting better, to the point where she could walk again and converse. She was breathing properly and she would not be left with a scar since they don't show up on her at all,

"Xiang...it's okay...I'm better now..."

He looked over at her as she sat up in her bed, he leaned in and held her to his chest never wanting to let go, "Mei, that was too close, if I ever see that little shit again I-"

"Xiang..." She interrupted, he pulled away and looked at her, Mei was surprised to see tears in his eyes, "...why are you crying?"

He wiped one away and looked back with watery eyes, "I thought I'd lost you..."

Mei softened her eyes and embraced him as he buried his head in her shoulder, "I know, Xiang...but you were here for me"

"How could I not be there for you? I love you..."

"I love you too, Xiang"

"We should go and question him..." Xiang said with anger in his eyes,

"Yes, let me just get dressed"

...

The emperor was waiting at the cell, he bowed as Xiang and Mei arrived with their hands held, the emperor smiled at their close relationship.

"Morning young couple" said the wise old emperor, "the prisoner is in here" he said showing the couple the cell. Inside, Yao was tied by chains and screeching as if possessed. It disturbed Mei and she squeezed Xiang's hand even harder. Xiang looked over at Mei and squeezed her hand too, comforting her.

"Xiang, you may question him. Just be careful" the emperor said, Xiang nodded and opened the cell, the prisoner struggled more as he heard their entry until he saw Mei, that's when he calmed down.

The couple sat in front of the prisoner and began questioning him,

"First of all, calm down" Xiang ordered, the prisoner slowed his breathing and listened to the dominant male with his sister.

"Okay, now answer my questions. Who are you?"

The boy looked up and answered, "Yao Wang...her older brother. Don't you want to know what I did?"

At that point Mei tensed up, Xiang looked at her to see she was about to cry. Xiang pulled her close and looked back at Yao,

"What 'did' you do?" Xiang asked as Mei began sobbing, Yao looked up in pain as he saw his sister.

"A long time ago I went in search for somebody I was drawn to, I found a girl she told me she was 5, I was 8 but I told her I was 15. I don't know why I did what I did..."

It took a while for Xiang to realise that he was Mei's molester 13 years ago. Xiang had flames in his eyes, his body began heating up in anger and he was about to grab his sword and strike him but Mei pulled his arm back,

"Xiang! Don't!" She shouted, Xiang looked over at his lover and saw the pain in her eyes,

"He hurt you! I can't live knowing that this piece of shit hurt you!"

"Xiang..." Yao said, the couple looked over at him, "...it's true...I molested my own little sister...I chained her in a cave...dark, cold and naked...and it's true...I abused her...when she saw me towering over her in that fight...the memories just came back"

At this point Xiang was beyond mad, he was so mad he could have stabbed him there and then, his hands were shaking as he was holding his blade.

"Even now, I don't feel sorry for my little sister, she deserved it, secretly she wanted it. She never wanted you, Xiang...I'm glad I've hurt you both" he said smiling, Xiang couldn't take it anymore, he raised his sword and it came slashing against his neck. Mei screamed as she saw blood and gore pouring out of his neck. She screamed and ran out of the cell, Xiang just stared at the body, relieved but hurt that h had frightened Mei.

Xiang looked over to the Emperor, who nodded at the boy as if expecting it.

"Emperor...I..."

"It's okay, soldier. We were going to execute him anyway and you have every right to be angry at him, he hurt your partner"

"We must burn him so he cannot revive, this means that Mei won the battle" Xiang said,

"We will do so, you go and comfort your lover"

Xiang nodded at the Emperor and followed gloomily after his lover who presumably had gone back to the house.

When Xiang had got back to the house, he saw Mei lying on the bed under the covers. Xiang didn't want to disturb her if she was asleep so he checked if her eyes were open, he saw that she was fully awake and he sat next to her, rubbing her neck comfortingly. She turned her head, thus turning her body to him; she smiled at Xiang and took his hand,

"Xiang…you…"

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" Mei asked,

"Aren't you sad…?"

"I'm not sad…he deserved to die…I ran because of the situation…but I was surprised as well…"

"Surprised…?"

"Yes, don't you see?" she said, sitting up and looking at Xiang in the eyes, "Only a demon can kill another demon. You know what that means?"

"I'm…a…?"

"It's happened, it's irreversible…you'll be this age forever, your strength will increase…stronger than me even. We're immortal"

At that point Mei draped her arms around Xiang's neck, smiling at him. Xiang took a moment to realise it, but he pushed it away and saw the signals Mei was giving. He threw his arms around Mei and tackled her to the bed, Mei screamed in excitement as they initiated a deep kiss.

…

**XIANG IS A SEXAY DEMON**

**Js**

**teehee**


	17. Chapter 17

"You can't do this! No! Please! My family!" He man cried, the two guards in armour beside him wee holding his hands back. The man was beaten up and his wounds looked untreated harbouring infections of the dangerous sort. He was rugged and dark haired, piercing blue eyes, probably English.

He looked pleadingly at the other man sitting at the desk, the other was dressed in armour but had a red cape majestically floating off his body. At his side was a blonde woman, most likely his wife and from the look on her face she didn't like the situation.

The man in the red cape, known as King Arthur sauntered towards the injured man and smiled darkly.

"What makes you think I care about that?"

The man looked horrified, almost as if he was gonna burst into tears.

Arthur looked up at the two guards and said in a dark tone. "Execute this man and his family immediately"

The guards nodded swiftly and dragged the man away, "No! Please no! Not my family!"

The doors closed and the sounds of muffled screaming continued, Arthur smiled at the corner of his mouth and walked back to his wife who was looking out the window.

He placed his arm around her hip and she exhaled, looking over at her husband.

"Arthur, I'm hurting..."

"I know, Francesca. Our child sure is big already" Arthur said rubbing her abdomen. Francesca smiled faintly and asked her husband,

"Are you going to attack the 6th Kingdom?"

"Not attack...just sabotage. We lost Yao already and we can't afford to lose anything else to them. They have something very precious, a girl, called Mei. She was like Yao, but more powerful. I don't plan on kidnapping her, but now that she's gained their trust its time to ruin it"

Francesca looked confused, "How do you plan on doing that?" She asked softly,

"We will dump our diseased citizens corpses in their water supply, we'll make it look as if Mei is the one who caused it. Then I will turn up and offer to get rid of the witch that poisoned the water supply. We then take her back to our kingdom and burn her at the stake, that way she won't be our problem anymore and we'll be in good books with the Sixth Kingdom"

"I see..." She replied, "Are you going now?"

"You know I have to, my love"

"But...the child..."

"Don't worry, I promise I won't be long. The corpses are already packed up on the carts, I need to go"

There was a short silence in the woman, "Understood, good luck..."

Arthur planted a kiss on her lips and swiftly exited the room, ready for the sabotage on the 6th Kingdom.

The queen, Francesca, continued staring out the window. "I should tell him about...the child..."

...

Mei was walking to the water source, with a large vase in her hands. She insisted that Xiang or the rest of the ladies not come with her, she wanted to be alone for a while. Thinking about her connection with Xiang now, being as strong as ever, he was slowly becoming stronger. And because he was getting stronger the lovemaking was becoming more of a chore and a tire in the morning.

Her torso hurt and her body was weak, but Xiang seemed more alive than ever before. Mei bent down by the river, the sound was heavenly, calming and Mei scooped up some clear water into the vase, she reached down deeper into the water so as to get more.

Once she was done, she stood up and felt like someone was watching her, but wanting to get back to Xiang. The feeling of somebody watching her was becoming overwhelming however, she turned around swiftly and thought she saw someone head poking around the corner. Her gut was telling her to go and check it out but she didn't particularly want to, she lifted the vase and went on her way back to the town.

She was greeted by the smiling and waving of their neighbours that had accepted Mei for a long time now, their smiling faces showed how much trust they put into Mei, they believed she wouldn't do anything to hurt them and hurting them is not what Mei had intended.

Mei arrived at her and Xiang's home, once she had opened the door to their little household she looked around for Xiang but could not see him in sight.

"Xiang?" Mei called, she placed the vase of water down by her side and walked further into the home, "Xiang?!" She shouted. Mei sighed but her body tensed up as she felt hands tickling around her waist, it was unexpected and Mei was paralysed with fear at that time, it was unexpected after all.

The hands clamped around her waist and Mei was still paralysed with fear, until she hear the familiar breath of voice against her ear. His voice was deep and from the transformation from human to a demon, it sounds strangely sensual which sent a shiver up and down Mei's spine.

"Hey~" Xiang smiled kissing her ear lightly, Mei exhaled sharply and placed her hands on his arms which were snaked around her waist lightly. "Sorry if I scared you..." He paused, lifting his head from the crook of her neck to kiss her neck, dragging his lips up and down her pale, sensitive skin. Mei gasped, it was as if since he became a demon he's been constantly thirsty.

"X-Xiang...I..." Compared to him, Mei seemed like a mortal, vulnerable woman even thou she was the most powerful one in the first place.

"Yes?~" he answered, biting at her skin. Even though it hurt a little bit, that small amount of pain was quite pleasurable to Mei. Mei couldn't say another word and fell into his grasp, rested her body against his. Becoming his.

Xiang smiled in victory and placed his hand at the nape of her neck, turning her head gently, his eyes met hers and they were shining with power and dominance. His smile was terrifying but irresistible, without another word he pressed his lips against hers and pushed her onto the soft bed.

Mei placed her hands on his bare chest and pushed him up so he was hovering over her, he looked down at her and Mei felt his chest, he'd become stronger than he ever was, his body was more appealing and lean. Mei smiled up at Xiang and he smiled back leaned down to kiss her lips and pulling her dress off at the same time. Her bandage that was tied around her breasts was exposed and her underwear was revealed to Xiang, he smiled and admired her slim and innocent body.

Mei breathed heavily, then pushed her hands against his chest and taking advantage of his confusion, she switched their positions so axing was underneath her. His golden eyes were extinguished into a brown one at his submission to her, he couldn't stop staring at her body.

He couldn't believe he was giving in to her this easily, Mei's eyes turned a dark red, but in a dominant sort of feeling, she smiled as she drew imaginary circles on her lover's chest.

Xiang reached up to grab at her body but Mei caught his wrist and placed it on her hip instead, she leaned down initiating a kiss between them. She wouldn't stop teasing him, when she knew he wanted more she got distant, making him crazy for her.

He wished she would just relieve the burning feeling in his abdomen, Mei just wasn't having it, even after Xiang's transformation into a demon (but not fully) she was still going to be the dominant.

Mei stroked the side of his face, he looked up at her with his flushed expression, she leaned down and whispered to him staring into his eyes.

"As you probably know, you're not a full demon yet. It's your decision if you want to be. If you do decide to become one your strength will be unimaginable, as strong as I am, who was born a demon. But you won't be able to go back. The transformation will hurt a little, so be prepared. What do you want to do, Xiang?..." Mei asked,

Xiang paused for a moment and smiled, "I want this...how is it done?"

"It involves our physical togetherness, at the point of climax our mental state will pause for a moment and I will be able to control your mind. It's easier if the burn demon was a male since there aren't many female demons born, but I will do it. It will hurt, I will try not to put you in pain though"

Xiang nodded.

"Are you ready?" Mei asked, Xiang nodded again.

Mei propped herself up, smiling at him. She slipped off her clothing, preparing for Xiang's transformation.

She gave one last look at Xiang before initiated in the sexual act, the pleasure was indescribable and they both enjoyed every second. Mei and Xiang were close to a climax and Mei was ready to take over his mind, she had to do it before either of them climaxed.

She felt the clenching of her insides and she leaned down, placing both her hands on Xiang's temples. Once she initiated touch she delved into his mind, taking over the human cells that were left behind with demon cells, it hurt Xiang's body and drove him to the edge but time had stood still.

Once all the body was cleansed of human cells, Mei exited his mind leaving him a demon, a new born demon. Time began again and the climax rushed, numbing some of Xiang's pain, they both moaned out and Mei collapsed on his chest, her body was exhausted after all the work she'd done and she had left a mark on his chest where she was clenching her fists, nail marks.

Once she had recovered she opened her eyes, she hadn't realised that Xiang was embracing her and she was wrapped in a blanket. How long was she out for?

Mei sat up in the bed and rubbed her head, damn headache. She looked over at Xiang, he looked the same, his hair was covering his eyes so Mei put it to one side, obviously disturbing him and his eyes flew open.

He smiled at Mei and sat up as well, his eyes were still amber but Mei knew that even if he looked human, he wasn't anymore.

"Xiang..."

"Don't worry. It didn't hurt that much. But you were exhausted after all that weren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I was"

"Then sleep my love...we will talk in the morning"

...

HA~ it's finally finished, sorry this took do long to do and it's not really a filling chapter at all, sorry! Haven't updated in a long time. Hope I will finish this soon!

Bye guys!


	18. Chapter 18

By the time it was morning, Arthur had already dumped all of the bodies in the water. Since the water supply was out of sight from the village, nobody actually saw, if anybody did they were dead and contributing to the diseased water by now. Arthur smiled at the light red colour the river was making it would have faded away by morning, but the disease would have lingered, he sighed in victory and mounted his horse, making sure that the bodies were not visible from above the water. They weren't of course, so smiling happily Arthur and his men trotted away.

To the villagers it would have looked like Mei had poisoned the water by touching it from the day before, since that was the main water supply where multiple kingdoms would come, Arthur would come back once the disease had hit a lot of people and blame that bastard child for what she had supposedly done.

The sun rose, dawning the damned day in which Mei hadn't experienced yet. She opened her eyes to find her naked body wrapped in the blanket, still exhausted from what she had done to Xiang the previous night. She ran her hand through her dark, soft hair and sat up, lifting the blanket to cover anything that was still exposed. She looked over at the bed to find Xiang gone, but she saw him on the balcony instead, dressed with very few clothing as if he had just awoken as well.

Mei stood up but her knees crippled and she let out a groan as she collapsed on the floor, her stomach writhing in pain, Xiang heard the collapse and looked behind him, seeing his lover on the floor trying to stand again, he attempted to help. He put his hands under her legs and on her back and lifted her up; her tired eyes met his furiously red ones.

Mei couldn't say anything but just look; she swept a strand of his hair to one side so that his eyes burned into her skull, giving her mixed feeling of fright and lust. Xiang smiled that sly smile and surprisingly gently, kissed her on the forehead. Mei smiled and let out a sigh of relief mouthing 'thank you' to him as he smiled still.

The couple didn't say anything for a while, they didn't have to, they knew what the other was thinking from just merely eye contact and their expressions, but Mei felt obliged to say something. So opening her mouth she went to say something, but out of embarrassment she closed it again. Finally plucking up the courage she said to him,

"Xiang…" she paused, Xiang looked at her intensely awaiting the next thing she was going to say, "…do you feel any different?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of. I feel stronger but, I feel weaker"

"Weaker? In what way?"

Xiang smiled and pinned his lover down onto the bed again, staring at her frightened face, "The things you used to do, the sounds you used to make didn't affect me as much as they do now…Everytime you make a noise, I ache for you.." Xiang said kissing her neck, giving a little playful bite.

Mei moaned out, making Xiang want her even more, but they couldn't do it now, when Mei was still recovering. So he got up off the bed, slipping a shirt on and looking back at the dazed girl he said, "You're still weak too, so I'll let you recover"

Mei smiled, blushing, "You too, Xiang"

The couple smiled but their smile dropped when they heard screams coming from town square, Xiang and Mei shot frightful glances, Mei slipped some clothes on, the red Chinese shirt and knee length black shorts. The two went out into town square and saw a screaming mother cradling her 6 year old child in her arms, the child was throwing up blood, covered in sores and pretty soon after Xiang and Mei saw the child went still and the mother, covered in her child's blood screamed louder, attracting the attention of the Emperor who stepped in to comfort the mother.

The mother, still weeping looked up at the Emperor and wailed out her words.

"She...she drank the water! It did something! Oh my...the whole village is this way! Do something! My child is dead! MY CHILD IS DEAD" she screamed out, holding the corpse to her body.

Xiang and Mei could only stare, the emperor knelt next to the mother and whispered, "All who have died will have a proper burial. Don't worry"

Mei clasped her hands over her mouth, watery eyes, witnessing a small child dying did something to her. Xiang wrapped his arm around her as she cried into his chest.

The sound of galloping horses got louder and before long 10 men on horseback were surrounding the square, one of them was clearly Arthur.

The blonde haired man hopped off his horse and walked towards the emperor and the couple, Mei lifted her head and saw the man, immediately she was shoved behind Xiang for her protection.

Arthur smiled and nodded his head as a form of a bow to the emperor, "Giod Morning"

"It is hardly a good morning, Arthur. What is your business here?" The Emperor snapped,

"We've been experiencing some diseases in our Kingdom due to the villagers drinking from the main water supply. We heard that your Kingdom was experiencing the same thing and we have figured out what has happened"

"If you'd like to enlighten me" The Emperor said, chin high with authority.

Arthur glanced over at Mei and smiled, receiving a dark look from her, "Our messenger had told us he had seen Mei near the water yesterday afternoon. Shortly after that, our villagers collected water from there and became sick" he paused and pointed at Mei with an evil look, "SHE is the culprit of the disease!"

Mei looked shocked, immediately after Arthur said that Xiang moved away from her, she was alone and vulnerable. He looked at her in shock, realising wrongly that she was crying earlier at what she had done.

"Mei..." He said, astonished at what she had supposedly done.

Two officers on horseback hopped off with a whip and a rope in hand, approaching Mei. Mei moved back and the man held up the whip, Mei looked away and the whip cracked against her back, ripping the shirt and exposing her cut skin. She fell to the ground in pain, as she was on the ground one of the men pulled her arms behind her, causing her more pain.

He sat himself on her back to hold her down and tied her hands together with the thick and rough rope. He took her hair and pulled her up, Mei screamed in pain, desperately trying to channel her dark side in order to use her powers, but she was in too much pain.

With tears in her eyes, she looked over at Xiang and the Emperor, "I...I didn't-"

"We gave you a chance, Mei. Now GO" the Emperor ordered, Arthur pushed the girl into the cage attached to the back of the horse. Mei hit her head on the metal bars and the wound began to bleed, in so much pain she began to cry silently.

She looked up at Xiang, he stared at her, judgementally.

"Xiang...I didn't do it...please Xiang..."

Xiang only stepped back, turning away and Mei felt her heart crumble. She had a pain in her heart, in her chest, everywhere, but this was something that made the world around her wither and die. Se felt the happiness wash away from her and the sadness enter through her wounds.

'"Citizens! This is the monster that poisoned your water supply! Killed your loved ones! So CHEER for her whipping!"

The crowd erupted in a loud cheer and Mei looked down as the man holding the whip stood behind her and with his strongest arm, crashed the whip down onto her back, many, many times.

Mei just took it, looking down and watching as her tears fell to the floor of the cage, she felt the blood begin to pool at the bottom of the cage until her tears were engulfed by it. It hurt Xiang to not go and help her, but she betrayed his home, again and he was comforted by the Emperor.

Mei was beginning to feel dizzy from the blood loss and with a chilling bang, her head fell to the metal cage floor, her eyes still open, her hair a mess and the crowd stopped cheering. For some reason, now she had been beaten down to collapsing they felt a strange sense of betrayal. The man with the whip, stuck his foot in the cage and placed his foot on her shoulder, pushing it to one side to see her face.

Her nose and lip were bleeding, her wonderful eyes were dulled and half closed and only just breathing.

"That's enough" Arthur said, "Emperor, we shall take her for you. We do something in our custom that punishes witches like her, she will burn, if that is okay with you"

Without hesitation, the Emperor nodded, a shocked look on his face. The moment he did it, he regretted it, he saw the look on Mei's face when she was beaten down and the amount of blood, for a moment he believed Mei. But it was too late, as Arthur's men had already wheeled her away, blood dripping from behind the cage, making a trail of betrayal in the Emperor's eyes.

...

Mei was out stone cold and Arthur was worried about his new prisoner, he gave her medical help to her wounds but straight afterwards he had to lock her up in the underground cell of his castle. Arthur was a little shady on his plan and what to do with Mei but he had a good idea of what he was going to do, but right now he needed to see Francesca.

His room and Francesca's were connected but separated by double doors, the child was conceived in her room and was to be born there. Arthur stared at his wife laying in the bed, she was asleep, a book resting on her lap. Arthur smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking a blonde hair out of her face. As he did so he kissed her forehead as a goodnight, after that he blew the candle by her bedside and retired to the bed himself.

..

HI GUYS!

NEW CHAPPIE WOOOOO!

If you haven't guessed already Francesca is Francis but the female form...yeah ;)

Some technically it's FrUk idk haha

I'm working on chapter 19 right now! It's nearly done guys!

You're gonna hate me for the ending .-.


End file.
